


Sweet and Salty Mikan

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goddamn it You give Chika her Mikan back, I think I’m getting better at these, Mito appears for 0.1 seconds, girls kissing go awooga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Chika is bored.So she calls You to come over and be bored with her.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sweet and Salty Mikan

Chika was bored. So so incredibly bored. So bored that she texted her girlfriend You to come over so they could be bored together. 

“Chika! You’s here!” Mito yelled to the youngest Takami, waiting for her to come running over. Instead, Chika trudged over like a zombie to the door.

“Hey You…” Chika mindlessly said.

“Heya Chika…” You mindlessly replied back.

Mito watched as the two trudged over to Chika’s room devoid of their usual energy.

“You, what do you want to do?” Chika asked while peeling a mikan.

“I don’t know, maybe cuddle with you?” You answered, waiting for Chika to finish peeling the mikan so she could steal a slice.

“Cool, guess we’ll cuddle. Just lemme finish peeling this mikan…”

You patiently waited on the bed next to Chika.

“And....done!” Chika exclaimed, holding up the peeled mikan for all to see.

Then You stole a slice.

“HEY!! THIS IS MY MIKAN!! GIVE IT BACK YOU!!” Chika started yelling, trying to take the piece back from You.

“If ya want it back, you have to take it from my mouth!” You yelled back, popping half of the mikan slice in her mouth, letting the other half hang out of her mouth for Chika to catch.

“Fine!” Chika scoffed and continued trying to get the slice back, this time trying to get it with her mouth.

When Chika thought she had finally caught it, You released the slice and kissed Chika, surprising her.

“W-what was that about You!? You made the mikan taste salty!” Chika yelled, her face starting to turn red.

“Haha! Got you! Now you owe me a slice of your mikan!” You laughed while saying this, making Chika blush even harder.

“Fine!” Chika walked up to You, kissing her again, and dropped a mikan slice in her open mouth.

“U-uh…”

“Come on, You! You’re the one who wanted cuddles!”

The cuddling turned into a pillow fight that Mito joined and made the two lovers shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Awooga


End file.
